


Adattamento

by AkaneMikael



Series: Opposti in contrasto [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Monza GP, POV Charles, before saturday's quali
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Arriva la settimana di Monza e Charles è in uno stato d'animo molto delicato, sente di voler tirare fuori certe cose profonde di sé che sta soffocando, sa di non potersi più trattenere. Si sfoga un po' con Seb esprimendo i propri dubbi sull'essere insensibili. Seb gli spiegherà la differenza fra adattamento e abitudine.





	Adattamento

**Author's Note:**

> settimana di Monza, siamo al giovedì. Penso che i ragazzi nel motorhome abbiano dei simulatori per provare le piste virtualmente (mi sembra di averli visti giocare su quegli affari) e così ho scritto una scena di confidenze fra Charles e Seb lì. Premetto che la fic l’ho scritta prima delle Qualifiche di Monza. Ho lasciato tutto così, ma ho fatto delle piccole aggiunte postume per introdurre l’evoluzione del personaggio. Non è un mistero che amo profondamente Seb e che tutto quello che scrivo è Sebcentrico. Sono riuscita in qualche modo a venire a capo della questione ‘vera faccia di Charles’ e penso piuttosto che sia qualcosa di complicato che svilupperò nel corso delle fic. Spero di riuscire a farlo bene, nella mia testa l’idea ora è finalmente chiara. Comunque io vedo un Seb molto dolce e protettivo e paterno con Charles (questo prima di Monza, adesso vedremo come si comporta). Buona lettura. Baci Akane - qua la mia pagina per sapere quando pubblico le altre fic: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

ADATTAMENTO

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9c7061e953dd4decc7dd3b0174066214/2f1886a3b1ae0876-b6/s500x750/1decbc526ebf6228f25b3a463f5578e7343d58e5.jpg)

\- Pensi che ci si abitui al dolore? - Chiedo improvvisamente come se chiedessi di una cosa del gioco che stiamo facendo. Seb preso alla sprovvista sbanda con la sua auto ma poi si riprende, così esita qualche istante ma poi risponde vago, con quel suo inizio stentato tipico suo, di quando pensa a cosa dire:  
\- Credo di sì... forse più che abituarsi, ci si adatta... - Aggiunge poi. Io, interessato a quella postilla, tendo l’orecchio senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo.  
\- Cioè? - Seb alza le spalle spiegandosi meglio, anche lui cerca di rimanere concentrato sulla corsa col simulatore che stiamo facendo ognuno per conto proprio, ma sulla stessa pista e vicini. È bello perché è come correre insieme.  
\- Cioè ti adatti alla condizione prevalente che vivi. Se prevalentemente soffri, ti adatti a soffrire. Non è che ti abitui. Credo sia diverso. - Seb ci pensa ancora per spiegarsi meglio, ma visto che lo fa mentre corre nella pista di Monza, non è facile fare entrambe le cose meglio e per questo lo sto battendo. - Gli uomini hanno spirito di adattamento. Se vivi una cosa una tantum no, ma se la vivi ripetutamente poi ti adatti. Come quando cambia il clima, no? Prima soffri il caldo, poi lo sopporti bene ma non perché ti abitui, ma bensì è il proprio corpo che si adatta a percepire quella temperatura esterna come normale e quindi non trasmette uno stato di sofferenza. - Ora l’ha spiegato meglio, credo di aver capito la differenza che intende fra abitudine e adattamento, ma mi chiedo quale sia il mio caso.  
\- E quando hai subito così tanti lutti che ti sembra siano diventati la normalità nella tua vita? Cioè che ogni tot periodo devi avere un lutto perché così è normale? - Silenzio. Mi è uscito dalla mia bocca in modo così fluido che mi rendo conto che forse è questa la cosa più strana. Seb infatti ferma il gioco e costringe anche me a mettermi in pausa, poi mi guarda da vicino, nel suo sedile che riproduce quello delle nostre macchine.  
\- Ti sei adattato alle condizioni avverse che la vita ti ha ripetutamente offerto. - Per lui non ci sono dubbi, ma lo dice calmo e serio guardandomi negli occhi. Ogni volta che incrocio i suoi che hanno quest’attitudine particolare di entrare dentro, mi sento quasi male.  
A volte mi chiedo se mio padre mi direbbe le cose che di tanto in tanto mi dice Seb, fra le miliardi di cazzate che spara. Seb è pieno di ogni sfumatura possibile. Passa dal dire cavolate e giocare, al silenzio più totale al fare discorsi seri. e pure ad incazzarsi e seminare terrore. Eppure è anche molto educato e trattenuto, molto più di me. È proprio pieno di tutto.  
\- Ma non credi che questo mi renda vuoto, indifferente, insensibile? - Forse il termine che mi turba davvero è l’ultimo e lui lo coglie al volo.  
\- Pensi di essere insensibile al dolore che ti capita? - Un guizzo negli occhi gli fa capire che sono spaventato dall’esserlo davvero in ogni aspetto della mia vita, ma in realtà non so se lo sono. Ho solo paura.  
Non dice nulla sul fatto che dopo alcuni giorni riesco a parlarne impostandola come una conversazione normale, anche se normale non lo è e sarebbe stato sensato parlarne subito.  
Ripenso all’urlo tirato con Max e al pianto. Mi ha fatto bene, ero bloccato e soffocato. Poi ho vinto ed ho festeggiato in motorhome con tutti, non ho voluto andare da nessuna parte, ho fatto qualcosa di morigerato lì con tutti ed ho chiesto se Seb poteva rimanere, lui è stato lì per un po’, è stato molto allegro.  
Oggi sono qua a Monza per il GP italiano e ripenso al lutto di Antoine di qualche giorno fa, nemmeno una settimana intera. Non ho detto niente a nessuno, non ne ho parlato con nessuno, ma ho consolato tante volte Pierre e non l’ho baciato. Ci penso. Mi chiedo se senza Max l’avrei baciato. Sentivo il trasporto, specie da parte sua, ma mi sembrava inappropriato in qualche modo. Non so se in realtà in una situazione meno tragica l’avrei fatto o meno.  
Sono in un momento un po’ delicato della mia vita e preferisco concentrarmi sulla cosa più facile, le corse. Per quanto sembri paradossale.  
\- Ho paura di non provare più nulla. Che lentamente, volta dopo volta, mi abituo al dolore al punto che un giorno non proverò più nulla. Riesco ad essere così composto anche mentre sto così male che vorrei evaporare. E penso di poter fare cose che non sarebbe giusto fare, o forse anche di volerle fare. - Penso a qualche azione egoista contro le regole di squadra che però mi permetterebbero di vincere, so che non si fa e non vorrei ferire Seb che è una persona meravigliosa e protettivo con me, ma sento che per vincere potrei arrivare a qualsiasi livello e ho paura di questo, mi sento senza cuore, me ne rendo conto e non so come rimediare. Forse non posso. Forse sta venendo fuori la mia vera natura. Non sono pulito come sono costretto a sembrare perché sono un personaggio pubblico e sono attratto da Max perché vedo che invece a lui non frega niente della parte del buono, fa sempre e solo ciò che gli va anche a costo di attirarsi le critiche popolari.  
\- Piangevi, alla commemorazione. - Mi ricorda lui, indulgente e paziente. Io stringo il volante del simulatore e gioco coi pulsanti, quasi con vergogna.  
\- Sì lo so. Ma andavo avanti lo stesso. Non so come dire... Pierre è crollato al dolore, così come molti altri. Io ho pianto, stavo male, ma non mi sono fermato. Ho fatto la mia gara migliore. Grazie a te, poi, che mi hai aiutato quanto hai potuto. - Seb fa un sorrisino.  
\- È tutto merito tuo. - Scuoto la testa e ridacchio. No, non lo è, ma mi piace che sappia essere così altruista e protettivo se serve. Lo è con discrezione, non si mette in piazza perché non lo fa per farsi vedere, lo fa perché sentiva che era giusto, perché lo voleva, non c’erano tornaconti.  
È una delle doti che ammiro di più in lui. Io so di non essere così, dovrei, ma non lo sono. Non sono una bella persona come lui.  
Tutti dicevano che se sarebbe servito non sarebbe stato in grado di fare il secondo pilota in sostegno al collega, perché è sempre stato abituato ad essere il primo e vuole vincere, è ossessionato dalla vittoria e non si metterebbe da parte, tanto meno aiuterebbe. In realtà è proprio l’opposto fra noi due e sono contento che se ne siano accorti, perché è davvero in gamba.  
Credo sia perché è davvero un tifoso numero uno della Ferrari, mentre molti piloti sono invece appassionati della F1, lui lo è della Ferrari stessa, qua c’è la differenza.  
\- Comunque io vedo questo tuo andare avanti lo stesso come una forza immensa e ti ammiro. - Quando lo dice mi toglie il respiro. Lo guardo di nuovo meravigliato.  
\- Davvero mi ammiri? - Lui sorride felice di avermi ‘ripreso’.  
\- Certo. Perché so che stai male, si vede, hai pianto ma sei andato avanti lo stesso. E poi uno non ha bisogno di dimostrare il dolore per provarlo. - Piego la testa concordando.  
\- Sì è vero, ma vedo gente come... non so, Max o Pierre che buttano sempre fuori i loro sentimenti, uno con un’emotività pazzesca e l’altro con la rabbia. O altri insomma... e poi ci sono io che vado avanti comunque e... - Seb scuote la testa deciso.  
\- Ma tu come ti senti? - A questa domanda fatta a bruciapelo mi fermo e sbatto gli occhi fissando lo schermo gigante davanti ai miei occhi, trattengo il fiato e alzo le spalle, poi scuoto la testa e mi mordo la bocca abbassando gli occhi come se mi vergognassi.  
\- Non lo so. Credo dentro di me aspetto il prossimo ostacolo, il prossimo lutto. Io non so come mi sento, è questa la verità. Forse... - Esito arrivando a dire quello che sto per dire mentre non sapevo nemmeno di pensarlo, non so come abbia fatto a tirarmi fuori tutto questo così facilmente. Forse avevo bisogno di dirlo a qualcuno e lui è quello che fra tutti ha meno implicazioni nei miei confronti e che al tempo stesso ha un certo rapporto con me.  
\- Forse? - Chiede sempre guardandomi calmo, me lo immagino così con le sue figlie mentre si devono confidare col loro papà e per un momento le invidio.  
\- Forse in verità ho paura di non essere capace di essere veramente felice. - Quando lo dico mi sento un idiota, ma probabilmente era il vero peso che volevo tirare fuori. Seb si gira completamente nel suo sedile verso di me e mi guarda ancora, in attesa che io ricambi. Così dopo un po’ di silenzio, lo guardo titubante, carico di vergogna.  
Lui ha un’espressione così dolce che mi sconvolge.  
\- Non eri felice di aver vinto il tuo primo GP? Capisco che le circostanze fossero particolari... - Chiede dolcemente. Io mi stringo nelle spalle.  
\- Non lo so, per questo ho paura di non essere capace di essere davvero felice. -  
\- Ma ci saranno state altre occasioni in cui magari lo sei stato. Felice voglio dire. - Ci penso, ma non è facile. Ricordo i momenti bui, difficili, le lacrime e la rabbia. Ricordo la mia stessa repressione. Ricordo le cose brutte. I rimpianti.  
\- Ho paura che da un certo punto in poi non sono più stato davvero completamente felice. Forse non potrò più esserlo del tutto. - Seb si alza dal simulatore e mi viene davanti, io resto seduto nel mio ma lo guardo trattenendo il fiato, sorpreso. Seb si china, mi mette una mano sulla testa, mi spettina i capelli paterno.  
\- Vivere per mettere alla prova la propria capacità di essere felici è un modo bellissimo di vivere. Sono sicuro che lo sarai davvero, un giorno. - E non dice che anche lui vede un’ombra costante nel mio sguardo, che a volte è spento anche se sorrido, rido e scherzo. E forse è per questo che non riesco ad essere di sostegno agli altri quando dovrei, che so di poter calpestare le persone che mi sono state vicino se questo significa vincere. È che non voglio vincere perché così sono felice, voglio vincere perché così combatto i bassi della mia vita.  
Forse sono spento. Forse lo sono perché mi sono abituato al dolore o mi sono adattato alle condizioni avverse. Ma mi chiedo se sarò mai capace di tornare normale.  
Chiudo gli occhi e faccio un altro sorriso triste, l’ennesimo.  
\- Grazie. Scusa per lo sfogo. - Dico poi. - Non sapevo con chi parlarne senza preoccuparlo e per avere delle risposte sensate. - Forse lui non era il più indicato, ma sicuramente l’unico che mi è venuto in mente.  
Seb si raddrizza e si stiracchia fingendo che sia tutto normale, facile e leggero.  
\- Ne sono onorato. - Dice quindi. - Ti do la vittoria a tavolino, goditela perché domenica non sarò così clemente! - Dice poi ridendo mentre se ne va. Per un momento penso che in Belgio la settimana scorsa abbia esagerato i problemi percepiti nella sua macchina e che abbia semplicemente deciso che quel giorno avrebbe fatto il mio secondo pilota, per la delicatezza del momento che vivevo, mi aveva visto piangere due volte.  
Non so se è vero, sicuramente non lo ammetterà mai, ma ugualmente è stato davvero prezioso.  
Mentre se ne va guardo lo schermo in pausa della pista di Monza riprodotta al computer e mi sento leggero. Molto più di prima.  
Spero un giorno di dovermi adattare anche alla felicità, anche se forse non sarà mai completa.


End file.
